


晃荡的深渊

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *abo父子
Relationships: 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 8





	晃荡的深渊

“辰乐你喝那么多牛奶，以后信息素一定是牛奶味吧。”

朴志晟看钟辰乐灌完今天第二盒500ml的牛奶，有些担忧。

“不知道啊，我只是想长高。”钟辰乐喝完用袖子擦嘴，一口气喝完后，脸变成淡淡的粉白色。

“你量了吗？”

“量了，跟上次的一样。”

“你上次量也就一周前…”

钟辰乐看着朴志晟高出自己的一个头，“真羡慕你志晟…我也想长高，也想快点分化，我都快十七了还不分化真的很奇怪吧？”

“…不会。”朴志晟僵硬地摇摇头，“也有很多人，呃，成年之后再分化的。”

“算了，”钟辰乐站起来蹦了几下，听说多蹦多跳也有助于长高，“你分化的结果究竟是什么？为什么现在还不告诉我。”

朴志晟分化那段时间请假在家里待了一个星期，也不让钟辰乐去探望他，一个星期后返校，钟辰乐兴奋地绕着他问分化结果，“是什么？悄悄告诉我吧？我保证对谁也不说。”

朴志晟脸红得像桃子，摇摇头，“等分化证明书正式发下来就知道了。”

钟辰乐撇嘴，“切，提前告诉我一下嘛。”

“不行，”朴志晟很固执，嘴巴鼓起来闭得紧紧的，“等辰乐也分化了我就告诉你。”

朴志晟分化的时候十五岁，钟辰乐已经满了十六岁。辰乐的分化两个人等了很久，直到朴志晟过了十六岁生日也没能等到。

“我是不是不正常。”钟辰乐沮丧地捧着自己的脸，“感觉全世界就剩我一个人没分化了。”

朴志晟看着他，想了想，对着生日蛋糕上晃眼的蜡烛许下愿望：希望辰乐能在十七岁以前顺利分化。那样他也能告诉辰乐自己的结果是什么，幸运的话，辰乐的性别跟他期望的一样的就好了。

“钟辰乐，你不要整天喝那么多奶。”

罗渽民洗完澡从浴室出来，又看到钟辰乐站在冰箱前，拿着一盒牛奶仰头咕咚咕咚地灌。

“可是爸爸，我想快点长高嘛。”钟辰乐有些委屈地停下来，看着只围着浴巾的罗渽民，“爸爸又不穿衣服就出来。”

“我在自己家为什么要穿。”罗渽民走过来，用手抹掉钟辰乐嘴角的奶渍，“张嘴。”

钟辰乐乖乖张嘴，罗渽民手指伸进去，钟辰乐就像小猫那样乖乖含住。

“如果信息素是牛奶味的怎么办？你明知道我不喜欢牛奶。”

“…我又还没分化，你怎么知道。”钟辰乐不高兴，“你们怎么都这么说，信息素味道跟个人习惯又没多大关系，老师在课上讲过很多次了。”

“哦，你等着看吧。”罗渽民耸肩，走到一边吹头发，“还有你分化期来得也太迟了点，一般人不都是在十五岁前吗？”

“这又不是我能控制的！”钟辰乐有点生气，明明最着急的是他自己才对。

“那要不去医院检查下？可是我最近工作又很忙…怎么办才好，辰乐啊。”

“爸爸的信息素是什么味道？”钟辰乐突然问。

“不是说过吗，咖啡，8shot级别的咖啡。”

钟辰乐踮脚走过去，小心翼翼地从背后抱住罗渽民的腰，“可以让我闻闻吗？”

吹风机停了，罗渽民周围的气压瞬间变冷。

“你在说什么？”

“…有人说alpha的信息素可以促进分化。”钟辰乐的手从罗渽民腰上拿开，声音有些颤抖，“对不起…”

罗渽民叹口气，转过来抱住钟辰乐，“是谁说的？”

钟辰乐埋进罗渽民怀里，闷闷地说，“不知道，反正听别人说的。”

“…你现在没分化，什么都闻不到。”罗渽民抱着钟辰乐陷进柔软的沙发里，辰乐的身体很温暖，罗渽民抱得更紧了些，头埋到辰乐脖子附近，嗅他身上淡淡的，清爽干净的味道。

“那些人对你可能有不好的想法，辰乐，如果有分化的前兆，…怎么说，有点像感冒，身体没什么力气，出汗发热，出现这种情况的话，一定要告诉我，知道吗？”

“嗯。”钟辰乐被箍得紧紧的，有点喘不过气来，“爸爸，好闷…”

罗渽民抱得更紧了，“辰乐啊，”他说，“闻到了吗？”

“没有哦。”

“没有吗？”罗渽民凑到钟辰乐耳朵边，低声问。

“唔、”钟辰乐轻轻颤抖了一下，“好像有闻到，咖啡…”

“那是因为我刚刚喝了咖啡。白痴。”罗渽民哈哈大笑。

“…你好烦。”钟辰乐想挣脱罗渽民也挣脱不开，“放开我，我还没洗漱呢。”

“就这样睡吧，辰乐。”罗渽民八爪鱼一样缠着钟辰乐，一动也不动，“爸爸今天上班好累…”

不那么拼命工作也可以。钟辰乐好想这么说。

家里只有他们两个人，如果罗渽民加班不在，餐桌上就只有钟辰乐，吃的是在微波炉里转几分钟就能吃的速食，说不上难吃，但也没什么食欲。罗渽民做饭很好吃，只是一个月做不上几次。

因为觉得实在太孤单了，放学后钟辰乐经常拉着朴志晟在外面吃饭，吃什么都可以，志晟的那份由自己出钱也可以，反正罗渽民给他的零用钱也很多，不想一个人吃饭，好安静，只有自己的咀嚼声和餐具互相碰撞的声音。和志晟一起的话，钟辰乐吃得会比平时的都要多。

“希望能快点长大。”钟辰乐轻声说。

罗渽民好像真的睡着了，呼吸浅浅地打在钟辰乐脖子上，有些痒，也很暖和。

钟辰乐又往后靠了些，让罗渽民的身体能完完全全地罩住自己。

“好像要来了。”钟辰乐坐在椅子上往后仰，喃喃地说。

“什么要来了？”朴志晟疑惑。

“就分化啊。”

“一般来说，这么想就是还不会来。”朴志晟很正经。

“你好讨厌。”钟辰乐轻轻锤朴志晟肩膀一拳，“可是从昨天开始我就好像没什么力气，天气不怎么热却也出汗。”

他突然凑到朴志晟面前，吓朴志晟一跳，“你看，我的脸今天是不是很红？”

“还、还好吧。”朴志晟的脸倒是变红了。

“你仔细看啊！”钟辰乐凑得更近了些，简直要贴到朴志晟身上。

“哎！我不要看啦！”朴志晟慌乱地躲开，钟辰乐来不及反应，扑到椅子上，膝盖在椅子角上嗑了一下，血从破皮的地方冒了出来。

“啊…对不起对不起，”朴志晟慌忙靠近，“痛吗？”

“还好。”

膝盖磕碰的地方变得比平日更红，血还在缓慢聚集，再过一会儿就要顺着白色的小腿肌肤流下去。朴志晟想象了一下那个画面，不知道为什么心跳突然开始加快。

“我去要创口贴，那个，你等一等。”

钟辰乐坐在地上，窗外吹来一阵夏天湿润温热的风，他闭上眼睛，仰起脖子，汗珠从额头滑到下巴，再掉进衬衣里。

“好热。”

朴志晟拿着纸巾回去时，钟辰乐已经不在教室了。靠窗的椅子上空无一人。

“辰乐去保健室啦。”同学告诉他，“好像是因为分化，他家里人应该会来接他吧。”

朴志晟呆呆地站在原地。

辰乐从来都不会撒谎。要是自己能再多相信他一些就好了。

朴志晟手里还拽着一叠厚厚的纸巾和几个创口贴，他希望能帮辰乐擦掉膝盖上的血，再好好地贴上创口贴。如果辰乐还是觉得不舒服，那就该他做出选择了。

辰乐以前问过他，在他们都还没有分化的时候。他说志晟，如果我在你面前分化，你会怎么办啊？

朴志晟躲避他的视线，说那种情况不会出现的。

万一呢？

不知道，你会希望我标记你吗？朴志晟语速飞快，说完把手机挡在自己面前。

辰乐久久地没有回复。朴志晟后悔得要死，希望时间能倒流回几分钟前，把那句话给收回来。

可以哦。辰乐最后说。

朴志晟想那时候辰乐就已经给了自己那种权利，如果辰乐真的在自己面前分化，如果辰乐是…omega，那第一次就由他来标记，因为那是最快捷有效的方式。

升上高中后的第一个暑假，很多个下午辰乐和他躲在他小小的房间里，空调坏了，窗户又紧闭着，他们亲密地贴在一起，辰乐出了很多汗，身上的味道暖融融的，他伏在朴志晟身上，手中握着两个人的性器，辰乐的手很温暖，体液和汗液也混在他手心，舒服得朴志晟说不出话来，也羞耻得说不出任何话来，朴志晟脸撇到一边，唯一敢做的就是紧紧握住辰乐撑在自己身旁的手腕，辰乐有些迷迷糊糊地想凑上来吻他，朴志晟惊慌地叫他的名字，“辰乐啊”，辰乐才回过神，最后小猫那样黏黏地叫着，和朴志晟一起射了出来。

暑假结束后朴志晟升上高二，在不久后迎来了分化。

朴志晟出神地想着，手里的纸巾被捏成小小的一团，他出汗不是那么多，纸巾聚成一团后，又在手心缓慢地，一点点张开，像白色的花。

钟辰乐没有见过自己的妈妈。但他相信罗渽民很爱他的妈妈。罗渽民亲口说过，因为很爱，所以才会有钟辰乐。

他没有问过妈妈为什么没来看过自己，妈妈是不是已经不在这个世界上了，会有新的妈妈吗？如果罗渽民愿意跟他讲他就听，如果不愿意，他也完全理解。李诺叔叔说在他很小的时候，罗渽民有段时间对奶粉的味道很敏感，没办法抱他，喂奶就交给李诺叔叔来。

但每个月有一次罗渽民会把钟辰乐抱到他的房间睡，像取暖那样紧紧抱着他，好像要把一个月的空白都在这一晚填满。钟辰乐不明白为什么罗渽民唯独那个时候能够靠近自己，抱住自己。

“不知道要怎么报答你了。”罗渽民去李帝努家里接钟辰乐时，半开玩笑地对他说。

“也可以报答下，保姆也得有点报酬才行吧。”李帝努把睡着的钟辰乐小心地转移到罗渽民怀里，“要做吗？”

“现在？”

“晚上也行。”

“我要陪乐乐，不好意思。”罗渽民笑。

“行吧。”李帝努撇嘴，“怪不习惯的，你居然也会变成这种好爸爸。”

“说什么呢。我本来就是这样的人，只是对你坏一点。”罗渽民凑到熟睡的钟辰乐脖子附近嗅，“儿子好香啊，奶香奶香的。”

“香就不要天天送到我这里来。”

“开玩笑的。”罗渽民轻轻咬了一口钟辰乐的脸蛋，“希望长大信息素不是牛奶味的就行了，不然父子关系可能会很僵。”

“…又不用你标记他。”

“说得也是啊。”

钟辰乐缩在车后座，脑子里黏糊糊的一团，从胸口到小腹都感觉很奇怪，有什么东西沉沉地往下坠，说不上难受还是舒服，只是很热。

“爸爸…好热，开下空调可以吗？”他小声问。

“再忍下，辰乐，现在不方便开。”

“为什么？真的好热…”

“保健室的人没给你打抑制剂吗？”罗渽民的声音从前面传过来，听上去很远。

“不记得了…好像只吃了什么药，没有打针。”

钟辰乐不知道为什么很委屈。

“是不是不好闻？”

罗渽民没有回答。

“是爸爸不喜欢的味道吗？”钟辰乐不知道为什么会那么难过，“是牛奶？我好像闻不太到…”

“不是，辰乐。你先不要说话，我们马上到家了。”

“为什么不可以说话，我又不是要死了。”

“…”

“我会死吗？”钟辰乐翻身仰躺在车后座上，盯着车顶暖色的灯。

“别胡说，辰乐。”

“爸爸真讨厌。”钟辰乐突然开始掉眼泪，身体很不舒服，很奇怪，有点像之前和志晟做那种事的感觉，但更剧烈，更不知道如何掌控，像和自己的身体抱在一起，不知道要掉到哪里去，脑子也不清醒。

罗渽民笑了几声，那在钟辰乐听来就跟嘲笑似的，他哭得更凶，说，“我要下车，不想跟爸爸待在一起。”他平时也不会这样耍脾气的。

“呼…辰乐，就一会儿，好吗，马上就可以不那么难受了。”

到了车库，罗渽民抱着钟辰乐从车里出来，钟辰乐挂在他身上，手紧紧搂着他的脖子，在那附近轻蹭。

罗渽民有点喘气，钟辰乐听见他说，“辰乐，乐乐，乖，现在先别乱动。”钟辰乐没应，呆呆地盯着罗渽民的喉结看，他的喉结很明显清晰，不像自己的，不仔细看就看不出来。钟辰乐闹脾气似的，用手指去挠罗渽民的喉结。

罗渽民抖了一下，辰乐的手指像猫咪的肉球那样柔软，他忍不住笑出来，“乐乐，宝贝，求你了，不要动。”

钟辰乐这才收手，乖乖靠在他怀里。

进门后罗渽民把钟辰乐放在沙发上，翻箱倒柜去找抑制剂，冰箱的冷藏室没有，房间柜子里也没有，这种东西总是在需要的时候藏到不知道什么地方去。

“好难受，感觉好像会死掉。”钟辰乐躺在沙发上，自言自语似的，“爸爸，好像有咖啡的味道。”

“哈哈，是吗？”

钟辰乐很吃力地从沙发上撑坐起来，看向罗渽民，“是爸爸信息素的味道吗？”

“…可能是你自己的哦。”

“不是诶，”钟辰乐低头嗅了一下自己的衣服里面，“我是牛奶味的。”

“嘘，不要说话，爸爸在找抑制剂…我记得我在各个地方都放了一些啊。”罗渽民到处翻，把家里搞得乱七八糟，自己也出了一身汗。

钟辰乐光着脚踩到地板上，凉得他一阵激灵，他小步跑到罗渽民背后，抱住他的腰，很小声地说，像害怕被责骂那样，“爸爸，…裤子里面湿了。”

罗渽民震了一下。

他转过身，看着钟辰乐，钟辰乐把下巴轻轻地搁在他胸膛上，仰起脸看他，眼睛里面迷迷蒙蒙的。

“乐乐，抑制剂是你藏起来了吗？”

“…不是。”

“真的不是？”

钟辰乐嘴角往两边撇，眼泪一颗一颗地掉，说，“真的不是。”

“好啦，别哭，别哭，乐乐，爸爸没有怪你。”

罗渽民叹了口气，“标记的话，牙齿要咬进脖子后面的皮肤，会很痛的哦。”

钟辰乐不说话，只是抱着他不放。

罗渽民把他抱起来，和他平视，“乐乐不怕痛？”

“不怕。”钟辰乐手指伸到罗渽民嘴唇边，想要撬开他的嘴唇，罗渽民抿着唇，没有允许，可是又想辰乐肯定会哭得更凶，无奈张开了嘴。

钟辰乐的手指伸进去，摸到他的虎牙，说，“爸爸的牙齿没那么可怕嘛。”

“是吗？”罗渽民笑了，“等会儿你就不那么想了。”

钟辰乐不觉得自己有多贪心，也不觉得自己做的事情有什么不对。他只是想被罗渽民更多地拥抱而已。

小时候罗渽民还会抱着他睡，直到他升上初中，正式有了自己的房间，罗渽民突然就切断了那种可能，平时也不是不会抱他，但不够。

晚上钟辰乐迷迷糊糊地起来，发现罗渽民的房间没人，第二天早上厕所又是一股酒精的味道，钟辰乐讨厌那股味道讨厌得要命。

有次他跟罗渽民说可不可以不要加那么多班，生日的话，可以陪他一起去游乐园吗？

罗渽民就笑，说，辰乐，爸爸真的很忙啊，为了赚钱养辰乐，供辰乐读书，让辰乐吃好吃的东西，穿漂亮的衣服，买辰乐喜欢的球鞋。因为钱可不会自动跑到你口袋里哦。

钟辰乐根本没办法反驳。他有时希望罗渽民能永远把他当作小孩子，那他就可以一直一直蜷在罗渽民的怀里睡觉，有时又希望自己立刻长大成人，罗渽民就不会再用那种哄小孩子的语气跟他说话了。

游乐园那次是志晟陪着他去的，志晟胆子很小，过山车钟辰乐一个人坐了三次，志晟在下面胆战心惊地看着他。直到钟辰乐摇摇晃晃地下来，一边大笑一边朝朴志晟走过去，手还没碰到志晟就蹲在地上哇啦哇啦地吐，吐的全都是酒。

朴志晟赶紧拧开一瓶水递给钟辰乐，他表情复杂，说你坐过山车之前干嘛喝酒。

不知道。钟辰乐说。胃里的东西吐得干干净净。

酒好难喝哦。他仰起脸看朴志晟，又哭又笑。

罗渽民抱钟辰乐到床上，钟辰乐的腿环着他的腰不放，罗渽民很无奈，说，“辰乐，我又不会跑。”

“不要。”钟辰乐缠得更紧了些。

罗渽民的手伸进钟辰乐薄薄的t恤里面，两个人的身体都是热的，辰乐很乖地呆着没动，罗渽民感到手掌下面的皮肤柔软温热，好像要融化，辰乐像女孩那样白，白色的皮肤像雪，肚子中间陷下去一个可爱的小涡。

罗渽民俯下身亲他圆圆的肚脐，辰乐的身体像他想象的那样颤抖。

“…不可以做很多哦。”罗渽民亲辰乐的额头，吻去上面冒出来的，浅浅的一层汗，辰乐的确是牛奶味，不是香蕉牛奶也不是巧克力牛奶，纯白色的那种。

罗渽民叹了口气，“你喝那么多牛奶果然还是有影响嘛。”

钟辰乐很迷茫地看着他，贴在罗渽民身上本能一样蹭，罗渽民身上愈来愈浓的咖啡味让他的脑子彻底溶掉了。

好想真的变成牛奶，流进爸爸的身体里。他反复地那样想。

罗渽民的手碰到他下面的时候钟辰乐立刻就射了出来，“真的是牛奶啊”，罗渽民那样说，钟辰乐很委屈很难受，他也不想是牛奶，如果信息素的味道可以自己选就好了，只要是爸爸喜欢的味道就行，香菜他也可以接受，虽然很奇怪…但罗渽民喜欢就可以。

钟辰乐对这种事没有想象太多，那种状态下也做不到，只知道如果爸爸进到自己的身体里来就是幸福的事，这是最亲密的拥抱，世界上没有任何事情能比这种事更亲密了，除了死。

罗渽民却对他说，“辰乐，不要得寸进尺”，钟辰乐立刻就哭了，为什么罗渽民要那么坏，如果只做到这种程度就停止还不如把他一个人丢在洗手间里，然后扔抑制剂进来。

钟辰乐边抽噎边说，“我要找志晟，要去志晟家，不要爸爸”，志晟一定不会讨厌他，志晟一定会完全地接纳他，因为志晟最喜欢辰乐了。

“志晟是谁？你男朋友吗”，罗渽民贴在他耳边问，喘气的声音越来越重，他说，“家里没有保险套，要就这么进到辰乐身体里去吗？”

钟辰乐听着，身体发抖，可还是紧抱着罗渽民，很乖地点头，好像什么都不在乎了。

“辰乐啊。”罗渽民苦笑，低头去吻他的脸颊，眼睑，吻他的眼泪，咬他肉乎乎幼猫一样的鼻尖，只是避开嘴唇。

钟辰乐追上去，罗渽民的嘴唇很干燥，他就伸出舌头一点点舔湿，去撬他的牙齿，罗渽民也吻上来的时候，钟辰乐尝到咖啡的味道，苦苦的，让他晕眩。

罗渽民也在他身上感到同样的东西吗？钟辰乐不太确定，罗渽民看上去似乎还很清醒，如果钟辰乐放开他他一定会立刻逃开，所以不能，钟辰乐很笨拙地脱掉自己的上衣，拱到罗渽民怀里，希望他能再多碰碰他。

“辰乐，这不对，你知道吗。”罗渽民的声音变得沙哑，很古怪，因为他听上去好疲倦，但又快乐。

“我不在乎。”

“是吗？”罗渽民有些困惑地看着他。

“爸爸，多疼爱下我吧。”钟辰乐轻声说，或许根本不知道自己说了什么。

他软绵绵地陷进柔软的床中，身体是还未成熟的身体，是新鲜年轻的身体，皮肤白得像罩着一层虚幻的光。

罗渽民抱他，像小时候那样，紧紧地抱着他，两人贴在一起的身体一丝缝隙都没有，钟辰乐后面流出的水把他们都打湿，那种被彻底充实的感觉让他觉得害怕，他靠在罗渽民身上哭，喊“爸爸，爸爸”，罗渽民一声都不吭，让钟辰乐觉得很孤单，他去找罗渽民的嘴唇，希望他能发出一点声音，罗渽民躲他的吻，他就更固执地追，最后罗渽民很无奈地咬他的脸颊，说，“乐乐，乖乖的。”钟辰乐呜咽着颤抖，射在已经被自己体液弄湿的床单上。

标记还是比钟辰乐想的要痛多了，罗渽民咬住他后颈的腺体时，他也紧紧夹着罗渽民在他体内的东西，他没想过自己是否会怀孕，他根本想不到那么远，那时候他唯一想的就是，能这么一起死掉就好了。

罗渽民的牙齿咬穿他的腺体，钟辰乐哭着叫出声，“好痛，好痛啊，爸爸”，罗渽民一点也不温柔，力气很重地捏他的皮肤，在他白色的身体上留下青青紫紫的印记，可是钟辰乐一点不讨厌，罗渽民想怎么对自己都可以。

“再多爱乐乐一点吧。”

“呼…”罗渽民的嘴唇上沾着一点血，钟辰乐看了，凑上去舔，他感觉不出任何血腥味，咖啡和牛奶的味道混在一起，在空气中浓烈地涌动着。

“好像还挺好闻。”罗渽民笑着说，“想起来了，混在一起就是咖啡牛奶啊，我不讨厌。”

“因为刚刚分化，生殖腔还没有成熟，所以基本不可能怀孕。”

罗渽民听着，喝了一口手中的酒，皱起眉。他还是不太喜欢酒的味道。

“谢谢你啊。杰、诺。”

李帝努看他一眼，说，“你难道不比我更清楚？罗医生。”

“…”

“罗渽民，如果不确定这一点，你还会这么做吗？”

“不知道，我没资格做那种假设。”

“你给的太多了，渽民。拿回来是很难的，辰乐不是那种钝感的孩子…”

“我知道，”罗渽民打断他，“这不关你的事。”

罗渽民放下啤酒罐，穿好大衣，走到玄关处，他转过来对李帝努笑着说，“最近好像没那么讨厌牛奶了。还有，突然很想说，辰乐小时候那段时间真的谢谢你了。”

罗渽民走后，李帝努探出窗外看，他朝一辆车走过去，钟辰乐靠在那辆车上，穿得像小企鹅那样厚实，手里捧着两杯冒热气的咖啡。看见罗渽民后，立刻展开灿烂的笑脸，在原地兴奋地蹦来蹦去。

罗渽民走过去抱住钟辰乐，黑暗中两个人像是变成了一个人，昏黄的路灯下，影子和影子缠在一起，李帝努久久地看着，他们也久久地拥抱，在好像永远没有尽头的冬夜里。


End file.
